Over the Edge
by Zeppelingirl23
Summary: Layla soared over that edge so long ago she can barely remember it. Since then, she has moved around non-stop, changing schools, changing names- and committing murder. Then she notices two strange men on her trail, and panics... Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Title: Over the Edge**

**Author: Zeppelingirl23**

**Genre: Horror, Romance**

**Rated: T (for now!)**

_**During Season Two**_

**Summary:**

**Layla soared over that edge so long ago she can barely remember it. Since then, she has moved around non-stop, changing schools, changing names- and committing murder. Then she notices two strange men on her trail, and panics...**

**Sam and Dean have been doing their job, killing evil sons of bitches. They think they have a case- a lead on the demon- until they meet the culprit of vicious murders. When Sam begins to show a bit too much interest in her, what will Dean do?**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I saw him before he saw me. It usually happened that way, seeing as he was drunk and didn't exactly have 20/20 vision anyway. I didn't expect the first blow. I should've. Every time, it's the same. He slammed his fists into my face, shoved me against the wall. I fell instantly, knowing it was useless to fight. I whimpered as his foot connected with my ribs, hearing the painfully loud _snap_. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the pain.

I woke up early, Saturday morning. Dad was passed out on the couch, as he always is the morning after he comes back from the bar. I knew it would only be a few hours before he awoke too, with a nasty headache and no recollection of the previous night. Mom worked the night shift, and still wasn't home. I was glad, glad that she wasn't here to be mad at me for no apparent reason. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. I had to. I stood, grabbed a few necessities, and crept toward the door.

Dad stirred. I held my breath, waiting for the snore to return. It did, only a few moments later. And, unable to wait any longer, I left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short, but the first chapter will be up soon!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Shawn slid his arms around me, smiling. It was the last day of twelfth grade, finally.

"Come on," he said quietly, and led me in the direction of his house. I knew the way there so well, I could walk it blindfolded, asleep. But I still let him take my hand and pull me along, laughing and shouting.

I knew that whatever shreds of happiness I had now, they might not be there after tonight. The fate of my boyfriend rested on my shoulders. And he didn't know it. He didn't know that whatever decision I made when we went into his home, could mean life or death.

Shawn threw open the front door, sweeping his arm in a long motion as if to push me in with the wind. I tossed my backpack onto the ground, Shawn already racing up the stairs.

My mind was reeling. I was so unsure... he knew too much for me to let him slide. I had to do something... erase his memory, anything at this point. I wanted to slap myself- no, worse- because I had gone and _fallen in love._I loved Shawn. That made what I was about to do all the more difficult.

Pushing my struggles aside for a moment, I threw on a haphazard grin and followed him to his room.

He greeted me in the doorway, holding me close and staring down at me with his green eyes.

I tried to ignore the sharp point poking into my foot. Why had I brought that? What if he found it?

"What's wrong?" Shawn said suddenly.

"Wha- Nothing," I replied, softening my gaze. What did it matter? I was going to do what I was going to do. And there would be no going back.

He kissed me, softly at first. I sat down on his bed, and he sat next to me. His tongue invaded my mouth for a moment, as my hand slid down my leg to my shoe. He pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.  
>I flipped him over.<p>

"Shut up," I said hoarsely, jerking his arms behind his back. I fumbled around for a rope, some string- anything, really, but found nothing. I pulled off my belt and bound his wrists together.

I rolled him back over. My heart was pounding. Why did I feel like this? It wasn't the first time I'd- I didn't even want to think about it. Then something flashed in my head. I didn't want to think about it- I _cared-_maybe I could forget this all now. Maybe there was nothing wrong with me!

The thought made me smirk, but then, an outside feeling settled over my heart. No. No, there most definitely _was_something wrong with me. Some stupid emotions interfered, so what. I was going through with this.

I grabbed Shawn's ankle, twisting it sharply. There was a harsh crack, followed by a pained scream.

"What the hell?" Shawn yelled, wincing as he tried to move his foot.

"Now you can't walk." My voice came out cold and uncaring, maybe even filled with hatred.

Hatred? No, no, no, not hatred... I loved... Love? What's love?

It was constant fight, deep inside. I wanted to forget it, but...

I pulled the knife out of my shoe, watching in fascination as it tears my skin, leaves a trail of blood, sends shock lacing up my leg.

"Jen? What are you doing?" Shawn repeated.

"That's not my name," I whispered, sliding my thumb along the blade, wiping the blood away. I lightly trace random patterns across Shawn's chest with my finger, smearing red on his shirt.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured, raising the knife to his throat. He tries to speak, but I've already cut down. He gurgles for a few seconds, the light draining out of his eyes. I feel his life ebbing away beneath my hands, his breathing slowing to a stop, his face twisted in fear and pain and confusion.

I don't have time to dwell on these things. I rip off his shirt, clean my blade and leave. Tomorrow, there will be no evidence that I ever lived in this town.

* * *

><p>I nearly tripped over my own feet, skidding down the stairs. Why was I so nervous? I'd killed before, why get all weird now? Suddenly I heard a <em>slam<em>, followed by a voice,

"Shawn! I'm home!"

_Crap._I froze for a second, then slowly backed up. Each step I took felt like a million years, my breath held in.

"Shawn? I know you're here! Your book bag's on the ground!"

That was _my_backpack. I was totally screwed.

I finally reached the top again, trying to map out a plan in my head. Then I remembered something. I fished around in my pocket, feeling for the small rectangular cardboard. I pulled it out quickly and flipped up the top. I yanked out one of the small wooden sticks, then struck the side of the matchbook with it. It caught fire instantly.

I tossed it down the steps. The match flickered, trying to spread flames to the carpet, but spark died.

I lit another one, but this time I put it to Shawn's bloody shirt, watching as flecks of orange and red licked at the material, burned it away.

I chucked it down where the burnt match lay, looking on with satisfactin as the hall erupted into greedy fire.

"Shawn!" The voice screamed. I turned and ran into Shawn's room. The ground, the sheets, his clothes- all soaked in scarlet. I skirted around his legs, which were hanging off the bed. I was glad that I hadn't decided to mutilate his body. I would've been found out, for sure.

But part of me wanted to tear that corpse to shreds. Rip him limb from limb, cut his eyes out, tear into his body with my knife.

The scream from downstairs came again.

I unlocked the window and pushed it up with expert speed. Shoving the screen out, I climbed out the window, relieved to see that there was a fire escape. I half jumped, half fell down the ladder, nearly collapsing as I hit the grassy lawn.

I saw flames beginning to eat away at the windowsills. I had gotten out just in time. Now I needed to get away from Oak Street as fast as I could.

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**


End file.
